


Friday Night at Finn's

by poedwmron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute Rey, Dog BB-8, Drunk Finn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedwmron/pseuds/poedwmron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn likes to join his friends and make them food, but, he drinks too much. When he is asleep, he left Poe and Rey alone. Poe likes surprising Rey. Rey likes Poe at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night at Finn's

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first oneshot! I hope you like it.  
> Sorry for bad english, I wrote it in portuguese at first so.. Ha! I got this idea when Daisy said "Oscar and I played PlayStation once - It was really cool!" with a smile (I still think she has a crush on him.)  
> Enjoy.  
> Tumblr: swkywlkr

Every single friday night, Finn calls Rey and Poe for a meeting. Finn never had real friends before, so he’s doing his best to enjoy it.  
Finn’s a great cooker! Rey loves whenever she come into his place and there’s lots of food, and she can eat anything! For the very first time!  
Poe knocked at the door and Finn opened it.  
“Hey buddy!” the man said, pulling him closer to a hug. “Hi BB-8, haven’t seen you there!” Finn smiled as the dog tried to get his attention.  
“So, what are we havin’?” Poe said giving Finn a bottle of wine.  
“Tacos!” He smiled proud of himself. “Y’know, I tought you would be with a huge mustache, so it would fit the hat.”  
“Hat? What hat?” Dameron said staring at Finn as he get a real sombrero and put on Poe’s head. “I hate you.” He laughed.  
Rey knocked and opened the door. “Aw. I wanted the sombrero.” She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. “Hey, BB!” She got down and started to pet her little fella.  
“Ok, time to get back to the kitchen. Rey, wanna drink something?” Finn said.  
“Yes, please.” She showed her beautiful smile to him and sit next to Poe in the couch. “Hello, flyboy.”  
“Hi, neñita.” He smiled at her and she couldn’t help but laugh.  
“This hat make you looks really sexy.” She said shaking her head while Finn put them two glasses of wine.  
“I know, right?!” He laughed. “Lets eat!”  
The dinner was delicious, as always. It wasn’t even a surprise anymore. Finn was drunk, Poe was still with the sombrero and Rey was too busy goobling all the tacos up.  
“You know what? I love you guys so much!” Finn smiled and put his head down. It tooke a few seconds to Poe to realize that Finn was sleeping.  
“Ok, I’ll take him to the bed.” He said.  
“The door is locked.” Rey said “Put him on the couch, then.”  
Poe did and sat beside him. “So, the night is over?” He looked at Rey.  
“Nah. I don’t feel like driving right now.” She puts her feets up the couch and hold her knees.  
“So, do you wanna play on the PlayStation?” He offered and her eyes got brighter.  
“Sure! Great ideia!” She get them the controls and give him one, turning the PlayStation on.  
“FIFA?” He suggested selecting the game.  
“Right.” She nodded.  
The silence didn’t last more than a few seconds.  
“Do you know which is the best team of all?” She looks at him.  
“I think it’s Barcelona, it’s spanish.” He shaked his shoulders. “How could you not know it?”  
“Well, it’s not important.” She laughed. “I mean, don’t ever think that our knowledge is limited?”  
“What do you mean, Rey?” He arched one eyebrow.  
“Like, have you ever been afraid of learning too much? I am afraid of one day, want to know something but I can’t cause my brain is full of shitty things that are unecessary for me.” She explained and he exhaled.  
“Well, I do like knowing unecessary things about people that I like.” He said with a smirk. “Lets try something: If I win this round, you tell me something about you that is completly unecessary for me, and if you win, I’ll tell you something really important about myself.”  
“Uh. I like that. Deal!” She said and they started playing.  
Poe was Bayern and Rey, Manchester United.  
He won the first round.  
“That’s unfair!” She tried not to laugh. “But ok, what do you wanna know?”  
“Everything.” His voice was low, her blood runned to her cheeks immediatly. “What is your favorite thing in the world?”  
“That’s hard, let me see… It will sound a little cliche, but I’m the kind of person who likes rainy days.” She smiled. “Like, the smell of the rain, chocolate with marshmellows and a comfy blanket are more than enough to me.”  
“This is really interesting.” He said, smiling. “I mean it.”  
“Of course you do.” She rolled her eyes. “I want my revenge, Dameron!”  
They started again. Poe didn’t want to say, but he let her win.  
“Your turn. Tell me everything, boy.” She laughed as he sighed.  
“Ok.. I am guatemalan. My dad is in Miami but we’re not in touch anymore. I know how to speak in spanish. My girl crush must be Rihanna. My favorite comic hero is Iron Man.”  
“Captain America is so much better!” She mumbled and smiled at him. “So, you speak spanish! I didn’t know it!”  
“Por supuesto que sí, señorita.” He smirked at her.  
“Gosh, I didn’t understand it at all! But I’m really glad you did it.” She cackled.  
“How can you not understand spanish? Your name is literally a spanish one.” He shook his head.  
“What it means, anyway?” She frowned.  
“Do you really wanna know it? Like, this is a big information. It could bug your brain.” Poe laugh of her angry face. She was so cute.  
“Shut up, flyboy! Please, tell me.” She smiled.  
“It means king.” He simply said.  
“Uh. That’s cool. And you gave me an necessary information, thanks!” She looked at Finn and then, back again to Poe. “You are always giving me surprises, to be honest.”  
Unconsciously, he licked his lips. He likes the feeling of surprising her, just as he likes her laugh every time he makes a joke, or how she blush at every complement he make to her. Rey takes him off his mind, but now, she is surprising him. She is pressing her lips agaisnt his, starting a kiss. Poe hiss her back, smiling at her lips, letting his tongue explorate her mouth hungerly.  
This is a information that Rey could never forget, how Poe is a good kisser.  
Her hands were in his hair and suddendly, she was sitting on his lap. They heard a noise. Finn.  
“Hey, what did I miss?” He said risky, with the eyes still closed.  
“No big deal.” Rey exhaled as Poe still were kissing her neck, making sure to leave some marks on it. He pressed her waist against him, always dominating.  
“Fine. I’m going to sleep.” Finn stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it with his password. “And, kids… Don’t forget to use a fucking condom, kay? C’mon BB.” The droid followed him beeping happily.  
Rey and Poe couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
